MidNight Dreamers
by Smart-Person-18
Summary: Ganondorf decided to pull a little prank on the smashers by bringing a teenage girl to the mansion. Who knew a little prank could turn into an extreme problem. PitxOC, ZeldaxLink. R&R! Read Disclaimer on inside please! Rated T for multiple reasons...
1. Chapter 1

Mid-Night Dreamers; Chapter 1

**Hello my fans! Y'all probably hate me right now, don't you? But, to make up for erasing the other two stories, I'm filling the void with another story, what fun! Plus I'm going to make a Super Smash Bros. play. It's going to be a parody of the school play we did this year called 'Circus Olympus'. I still need a title for it. Comment good title ideas please!**

**Disclaimer: Geek-With-Glasses-82 owns nothing except made up characters and most of the plot... MOST of it.**

**-'o'-**

It was May 4th, around mid-night. Everyone in the house is fast asleep. He walked into the house, up the stairs, and to the end of the hall, his acquaintances following closely behind.

Apon opening the door, they see a set of twin beds, a dark oak dresser, a dark oak set of shelves, and a double doored closet. Two young girls were asleep in their respective beds. One was 9, soon to be 10 in 14 days. The other was 13. The younger one has blonde/brunette hair tied back into two perfect pigtails. The older one has strawberry-blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail. The younger one's blankets were tossed off of her body, showing her pink penguin pajamas. The older one was tossing and turning while fast asleep.

A man, who looked more like a monkey-man, (without the tail), walked into the room. He walked over to the younger girl's bed, and then turned to the older girl's bed. There was a flash if lightning and both the monkey-man (lol, monkey-man) and the older girl were gone.

**-'o'-**

The duo landed in a patch of grass surrounded by trees. The girl, now unconscious from the powerful lightning blast, lay still on the ground while the man walked cautiously away, hoping no one would see him come or go. He hid in a nearby bush, watching closely to see the disaster unravel before him. It was early morning.

Two floating hands came to the place the unconscious girl laid. The left hand noticed the girl first. "HeY, uM, bRo?" he asked the other hand. (Don't ask how they can talk) "Yes, Crazy?" the other hand replied. "YoU mIgHt WaNt To SeE tHiS." crazy replied, pointing at the girl. "Oh my goodness, Crazy!" the hand cried, "Why didn't tell me

this earlier!" Crazy shrugged (again, don't ask) "Well," his brother replied, "We might as well take her back to the mansion and see if she wakes up." "GoOd ThInKiNg," Crazy replied, holding the girl with his thumb and his pinky finger. The two hands left with the girl. The monkey-man smirked deviously and swiftly walked away.

**-'o'-**

It was an hour after they found the 13 year old in the forest. The two hands were in a dimly lit office room. They were accompanied by an elf

dressed in a green tunic, an elf princess, (a.k.a. his girlfriend) and a blonde bimbo of a princess. Crazy's brother, Master Hand, was pacing the room in deep thought. (again, please don't ask) "The question is," the elf boy, Link, started, "How did she get here..." "And why is she here," his girlfriend, Zelda added. "I'm telling you!" the other princess, Peach, wined, "She was brought here by aliens who took her memory!" "Peach," Zelda replied, "How would you know? She hasn't even woken up yet!" "Well, it's in the movies," Peach mumbled defensively. "Peach, this isn't a movie, this is real life!" Link said (don't ask, it's just allowed that he can talk, jeez) "So?" Peach asked. "Stuff like that doesn't happen in real life." Zelda said between laughs. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Master hand beckoned. A small man with a mushroom hat opened the door and poked his head in the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but," he said with a squeaky voice, "The girl you brought back here has woken up." "Thank you, Toad," Master Hand replied and walked out the door following the mushroom hated man. Crazy, Link, Zelda, and Peach exchanged glances and followed.

**-'o'-**

The teenage girl sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around the strange room she was in. she was sitting on a white-and-black-spotted tile floor and white brick walls. She stood up, confused. She spun around the room a couple of times. "You're probably in a daze, aren't you?" a voice asked. She looked around the room, searching for where the voice was coming from. The voice started to speak again, "You're looking in all the wrong places," The voice replied. The girls eyes widened and she clutched her head in fear. "No, I'm not in your head," the voice reassured. The girl made a sigh of relief. "I'm more like… above you let's say." The voice continued, "My brother and I found you lying unconscious on the ground in the forest. You can hear me right?" the girl nodded, "Good. For now we need to put you through a series of test for… special purposes. Ready?" the girl, unsurely, nodded. "Okay, now all we need you to do for the first test is defeat a series of alloys."

A green puffball looking object came from out of nowhere behind the girl and kicked her forward. She fell face-first on the ground. She pulled herself halfway off the ground and opened her eyes. The floor under her began to change into a stone pattern. She pulled herself upwards. Looking up she was met by a short platform. The object charged towards the girl. She panicked and jumped up onto the platform above her head. The object fell of the side of the floor. Then another green object appeared on the platform directly across from her. It flew upwards and landed on the platform with the girl. She grabbed it and threw it off the platform. It flew away the opposite direction. The girl looked down at her hands, surprised, yet terrified. Then a blue figure appeared on the platform diagonally above her. The figure jumped downwards and threw her directly off the stage.

**-'o'-**

She materialized back into the white room and dusted herself off. "Not the easiest thing in the world, was it?" the voice from before asked. The girl gave a 'heck yes' look to the voice. "Alloys are cheaters anyways," the girl covered her mouth and laughed. "Why don't we put you against a REAL opponent, hm?" the girl, about to answer, was teleported to another mysterious room.

**-'o'-**

The ground was black and blue and that's all that was there basically, besides the fact that she was floating in midair. Then an angel appeared on the other side of the stage. She looked at the angel, curious about where he came from. "Ready?" he asked, smiling. She shook her head.

GO!

**-'o'-**

**Well, what'd you think? I hate ending it on a cliff hanger, but I need to post up the chapter, you know? Oh, plus sorry for erasing the other story's I was working on, personally, I didn't like them. This one will be 10 times better...**

**hopefully...**

**Read and Review!**

**~Geek-With-Glasses-82**


	2. Author's Note Sorry

**Author's Note That Should Have Been Here Almost A Year Ago**

**Soooooo... I probably should have put this up sooner**

**O.C.: Yeah… More like a YEAR AGO!**

**Oh, be quiet! It's been very stressful lately.**

**Red: How?**

**You guys don't get to know… and I'm not allowed to talk about it…**

**Ganondorf: Mhum… whatever you say.**

**I blame you for what happened.**

**Mario: Why-a him-a?**

… **because…**

**Link: That's not a logical reason…**

**Yes it is! Can I continue my author's note without you guys?**

**O.C.: Come on guys, leave her alone.**

**Thank you. Anyways, I have a couple of reasons why I haven't updated.**

**When I put the story up at first, it was SOL time and I didn't have a chance to write the next chapter.**

**After school had ended in June, I got the longest case of writer's block in the history of writer's block, which sucked.**

**Between school work, home work, family… stuff, and my personal life (which is almost nonexistent), I didn't have a chance to even start chapter 2, until my buddy XxX-Sakura-the-Guardian-XxX forced me into writing chapter 2 which is still in progress.**

**O.C.: You mean nothing is written down except for the words "Chapter 2," which Sakura-chan wrote.**

**How do you know about that!**

**Red: Because we're surfing your flash drive right now…**

**Ganondorf: You keep a DAIRY on this thing?**

**Hey! Guys! Cut it out!**

**Red: (grabs flash drive) Go! Go! Go!**

**Get back here! Ugh! Sorry if you're mad at me and if you are, leave all the flames you want… honestly, if it makes you feel better… be my guest… now… if you'll excuse me… I need to go get my stuff back from my thieves.**

**~SmartPerson18 formerly known as Geek-With-Glasses-82**


End file.
